Thunderstorms, Hearts, and Four Big Words
by MCL3690
Summary: Misa goes to Light's house determined to get what she wants. However, Light shocks her with something she will never forget. Rated M for Explicit Scenes.


**Alright, so this is kind of a repost, but not really. I posted this when I was 13, and looking back on it now, this thing was awful. So I decided to fix it :) Hope all of you enjoy my first Light and Misa mature fic, "Thunderstorms, Hearts, and Four Big Words."**

Misa ran through the thunderstorm in the dark night holding the Death Note, as Light was eagerly waiting her presence. Her soaking wet ponytail whipped back and forth through the wind. She finally slowed to a walk as she made her way through Light's driveway and to his front door. She knocked and waited for Light to come to the door, as he promised her.

"Hello Misa." Light said as he open the door letting her walk inside. He didn't even seem to mind that she was soaking wet.

"Hi Light!" Misa yelled as she threw her arms around his neck. Her black mini skirt splashed against her legs as she moved.

"Misa, please." he said as he tried to pry her arms off of him, but with no success.

"Oh. Sorry Light." Misa took her arms off reluctantly. It bothered her that he didn't even care that she was wet. Lately this has been the routine. She does everything for him, yet he doesn't do a thing for her. Sure she seemed happy, but her mood has been down and the weather seemed to follow her mood. Today has particularly not been a good day.

"So, did you bring the death note? I hope you did, because I have big plans for it." Light said as he closed the door behind them.

"Of course Light! Don't I always?" Misa said but smirked when Light wasn't looking. She also had big plans for him. She was finally going to get him to sleep with her. They have been 'together' for at least 2 months, but they haven't even kissed! So maybe Light doesn't exactly need Misa for anything but the Death Note. He still said that they could be together. So why not jump at the chance since it's only them two home?

Light had led her to his bedroom, and sat in the computer chair, Misa sat on his bed. Yep, it definitely had cushion for what they were going to do tonight.

"So…" Misa said awkwardly. This was not going how she planned. Usually Light goes on and on about making a new world, nags at her for ten minutes about how she's not doing anything, then goes to write names for three hours , laughing at how easy it is to get the information. However, tonight this was not the case. All he seems to be doing is staring at her. She picked at her clothes. I wish they would dry all the way. She said in her head.

"So," Light says as he smirks at her. Yep, this definitely wasn't going as plan. "I think that we should have a little talk…about us."

"Finally!" Misa says as she jumps up and down on the bed. She has waited forever to talk to Light about this. But he always seemed to be awkward, and closed up about it.

"So Misa, I think that we should take this a step further…you know, more intimate." This makes Misa squeal even more.

"Oh Light, what do you mean by that?" She blinks her eyes in an innocent manner as if she has no idea what he's talking about.

"You know what I mean Misa. I want to make love to you." Light says confidently. "I want to make you mine. I have worked with you for two months, but I have felt closer to you more recently than ever. I feel like I can't breathe without you and I know that this is sudden, but I hope that you will one day be my wife and we can live together in our new world. I love you Misa Amane, and I want to be with you forever."

Misa stared at him with big eyes. She hadn't been expecting that. All she wanted was to fool around a little. But she was so happy that Light was finally returning her feelings that she had basically laid out in a silver platter.

"Oh Light~," She said. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug with her arms wrapped around his neck. He seemed a bit surprised, but he eventually got used to it and wrapped his arms tightly and securely around her waist.

She gave him a slow, passionate kiss. He returned it with just as much passion. He then took one arm off her waist and put his hand on the back of her head gently. Light put the other arm in between her thighs and calves. He carried her to his bed and laid her down carefully, all the while, still kissing her. He broke the kiss and took her had off of her, she whined from the removal of the touch.

"I wanted to have you Misa, right now" He said. He then took her hair out of the ponytail and let her hair fall and her bangs frame her face. "Beautiful." He whispered. Light's eyes started from Misa's eyes, and looked downward. He grabbed the lacy bottom of her black tank top. He started to pull the tank off of her but all the while, his eyes scanning every area of her to remember this moment.

"Light I-" But she was cut off by his fingers being put to her lips.

"Shh. There are no words to be said." Misa nodded and let Light continue where he left off. He lifted off the tank and saw she was wearing no bra. She was prepared for this.

He sucked in a breath as took in the sight that was in front of him. Misa sprawled out on his bed with her face flushed and breathing hard. Her hair was sprung across her face. Her lips were puffy as the pressure from kissing had made them that way. Then he went lower down her body to her tan, perky breast that weren't too big, but not too small. She covered them in embarrassment.

"Don't cover them love, they will be shown anyway." He said smiling at her. Misa blushed a bright red. That was the first time that he had ever called her love. But she followed his directions and uncovered them.

Light smiled at her once more while he began to pull down her short, black skirt. He pulled it passed her thighs, then her knees, and finally her calves and feet. All she had left on was her underwear, which was a soft red and was made of complete lace. He then began to pull that down and finally she was completely nude, waiting for him to take her. She blushed even more as she saw the hunger in Light's eyes.

Misa had prepared beforehand, and of course she had the whole outfit planned. However, if she had known that Light would take a liking to her nude body, instead of her clothed one, she may have not worn her very best clothes from Paris.

'No matter, she said in her mind. 'It will all be worth it soon'

"Now it's your turn" Misa said as she slowly got up. She got up from the bed laid Light on there to replace her. She slowly unbuttoned his white shirt, teasingly. He groaned as she accidentally touched his groin. When she got the shirt unbuttoned, she leaned in to give him a slow kiss. However just as he was getting into it, she pulled away.

"Later" She mouthed to him in a sensual way. As she got to his bottom half, she unbuttons the top button and pulls the zipper down. Light groans at the touch.

"Misa...hurry" he grunts out. She giggles at his impatience and pulls the pants to the floor.

All that's left is his boxers. I can do this. I can do this. Misa said in her head as her face was flushed with a deep red. She gulped as she saw that his member was barely constrained in the boxers. She could already tell the size of it was going to be hard to fit into her. She gulped once more and started to pull down his boxers. She tried not to look the Light's member that sprung to life as the fabric was pulled off of it. She took off his boxers completely and threw on the floor.

"Are you ready, love?" Light said as he lifted Misa up and onto his lap. Misa nodded shyly. He lifted her just enough so that her entrance was right above his member. Then he guided her down, slowly, as both him and Misa sucked in a breath. As he was finally covered from the tip to the base, Light let out his breath.

"How are you doing?" He asked Misa.

"I'm...doing fine," Misa said red faced. "Move." Light did as he was instructed. He began to glide in and out of her entrance gradually getting faster. Their breathing was getting faster and was starting to sync together. Light began to change the position and aim for her sweet spot.

"Light!" Misa moaned. Found it. Light thought as his mouth curved into a smirk. He quickened his pace. He made sure that he hit the spot every time. You could hear the skin slapping together.

"Oh God, Light!" Misa yelled as she felt the effects from the constant hitting of her sweet spot. Light went faster. A moment later, Misa moaned Light's name as she came. She clenched around him and with a few more thrusts, Light came with a groan.

They both laid down on the bed and stayed there to catch their breath. Misa was on Lights stomach, face in the crook of his neck. Light was sprawled all over the bed.

"Misa?"

"Yes Light?"

"I love you."

"Light?"

"Yes Misa?"

I have 4 words to say to you." Misa said smiling.

"Yes?" Light repeated.

"I love you too."

Light lifted Misa's chin and kissed her nose. They both fell asleep listening to the thunder and each other's heartbeat. The next day, the sun was out and shining. It was going to be a good day.

**So what did you guys think of it? I hope that the people that had read this in the past like this version a bit more. So please leave a review, or even favorite it if you liked it a lot. And I will hopefully talk you guys again soon on an upcoming story that's coming out this week :)**


End file.
